User talk:Bloomin13
This is my Talk Page which I named: 'The Campgrounds' Thanks!! I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Yep! ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Yep...xD ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No teams. ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ''' Love....xD Every show has to have some...xD I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' I'm new to mystery cmaps but Trust me it gets better ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Bye' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Guy.11347 was Here. And He liked it. 22:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I was gone I wasn't on I just back on Vick0971 22:38, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I need a little help Vick0971 22:40, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey there hey you should join this camp TDIlanceknox's total drama island camp season 1 -AlejandroCodyTylerNoah You can play who you went to be and somebody around 6 or 7 will pick me up won't be on till the mourning so you can take over Vick0971 22:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) 1-No Idea what that Means But.... 2-He Ate the ice cream This Making him cold,and he misses his 3rd cousin. 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 01:26, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He don't have two anymore I just had a crazy thought...what if you made a love episode or, this happens in this episode, but Eve and Luke do something....and then Eve announces she pregnat...xD ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' No....like all you say is "Eve and Luke walk into the tent.........and then in the morning it is said that Luke spent the night there.....but yeah it does sound a bit inapropriate....but it would be a challenge WAY later on like to help Eve with her baby and stuff liek that but if you don't wanna....i guess that's fine....ca I have a reply ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ' Well you have to be 13 to be on here....but ok ' I'm on the edge of glory and I'm hanging on a moment with you ''' IF Eve get's eliminated I want Eve to return instead of Gunter no one said it would be positive k I have an idea for a challange :D Nathaniel 'pretends' to quit and JT goes off to get him back. And then Nathaniel, dressed up in a killer costume, kidnaps the contestants until one is left :D that person is the winner (like Camp Huate - I think that's the episode name XD) The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 18:48, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Im ready...... i cant wait!!! I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 18:58, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I only like having one chacter in camps. 11347 was Here. And He liked it. 18:59, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I hate edit conflicts. I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Yes im having fun! I'm a diva, so don't mess with meh! 19:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I know but it was taking so long so I just start this already Vick0971 21:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He is the delinquent and he don't want to here and I got bored Vick0971 22:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't want to double edit. I need the mysteroius voice, Eve or Rebecca to talk first -w- then one goes down then one more talk and the winner is revealed :P The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 22:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I deleted it because I decided not to do it. --Spotted at the hottest shows, interview on Charlie Rose, they all want a piece of you! 23:17, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Bloomin... if we want to be able to eliminated one person every day on Total Drama: Horizons, we need two reward days O_o The party don't start till i walk in... wait... why did you guys start the party >:( 11:52, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Dear User, You have three days left to finish your entry in Rex's Writing School. Sincerely, Rex